


A Prince's Pride

by demonipsimus



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, post-destruction of planet vegeta, reader is a saiyan, reader's gender isn't specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonipsimus/pseuds/demonipsimus
Summary: Vegeta's not a fan of other people sticking their neck out for him.





	A Prince's Pride

A bolt of energy whizzed past the side of your face, just barely missing. With a hearty battle cry, you retaliated with an explosive attack. Your opponent took it head on and stumbled back a few steps, but you hadn’t put enough into it to do any serious damage.

Training took up a lot of your free time these days, but you all felt that it was necessary; being among the last few Saiyans left in the universe, it was important that your legacy didn’t die out. You were currently fighting two against two, you and Vegeta up against Nappa and Raditz. Vegeta was not exactly a team player, but he regularly chose you as his partner over either of his other peers. Nappa and Raditz jokingly said it was because he had a crush on you, which often prompted an angry defense from the short prince, but you’d be lying if you said the thought didn’t make your heart flutter at least a little bit.

Then again, there was rarely much time for those sorts of feelings in your line of work.

Vegeta had just launched an attack that knocked Raditz back against the wall, and he was gloating about it with some remark about his royal blood. In his pride, he hadn’t noticed Nappa charging an energy beam that was about to fire straight at him. Internally, you scolded him for being too full of himself, but your Saiyan reflexes were already in control of your body.

‘Look out!’

You shoved into him, shouldering him out of the way of the blast. The force threw him to the side with a mixed cry of pain and surprise, however you took Nappa’s attack right in the chest. Energy crackled through your body like a searing electric shock, and you were pushed against the opposite wall, winding you instantly. You slumped to the ground and chuckled, tasting blood where you had bit your lip in the process.

‘Damn, Nappa, that was a good one…’ you sputtered, voice now hoarse.

‘Oop, maybe we should call it a day with that,’ he replied, ‘I was aiming for Vegeta; I thought he’d be able to handle it.’

‘Are you calling me weak?’ 

You laughed, but now probably was a sensible time to call it quits for the day. Raditz officially called the time-out and he and Nappa headed out to patch up their respective injuries. You closed your eyes and remained seated where you were, needing to take a moment to catch your breath. You really would need to talk to Vegeta about that gloating habit of his, if he chose the wrong moment in a real fight then one of you was going to wind up seriously hurt or worse. You couldn’t hate him though, Saiyans prided honour and you found his brash personality attractive. He was pretty good looking too, but you figured you’d never get a chance with him. He was probably more in love with himself than anyone else. Exhaling slowly, you opened your eyes to a figure standing in front of you.

Speak of the devil.

‘Why did you do that?’ he asked, arms crossed in a huff. His ego had taken more of a beating than his body, it seemed.

‘Because,’ you shot him a sarcastic smile, ‘you weren’t paying attention.’

‘I could handle it!’

Apparently, you had given the wrong answer. Despite raising his voice slightly, he offered you a hand a pulled you up to your feet. He never once broke eye contact with you, stern gaze practically burning through to your soul. Hating the awkward silence, you continued.

‘Okay, I’m just saying, imagine if the ‘Prince of all Saiyans’ took a hit he could have avoided in the heat of battle.’

‘I don’t need your help, or anyone else’s for that matter. I can look after myself.’

He finally diverted his eyes elsewhere, and a trace of blush appeared on his cheeks, causing your face to heat up too. Damn it, you weren’t supposed to be this attracted to someone you had to work with! You wondered whether he felt inferior because of his inability to protect his people from annihilation, but you daren’t bring that up in conversation with him.

‘I’m sorry if I tarnished your pride, Vegeta. I just didn’t want you to get hurt.’

‘You think a puny attack like that would hurt me? You think I can’t handle it?!’

In his temper tantrum, he slammed his hand against the wall just next to your head, effectively pinning you there. You knew it was a meaningless gesture of frustration, but your heart started beating faster nonetheless. 

‘Even if it’s just a little bit, I’d rather none of us get hurt, especially you.’

‘I’m not a weakli- wait, what?’

He looked at you again, slightly surprised at how genuine your concern sounded. He’d heard his own fair share of rumours that you secretly liked him, and now he was beginning to believe them. His mood shifted almost instantaneously, and he looked you up and down, making your pulse even more erratic. Still leaning with one hand against the wall, his tone became calmer and deeper. A smug smile crossed his face, one that made you feel weak at the knees.

‘Why, are you getting attached?’

‘No, I… it’s just… maybe.’

He chuckled and leaned in closer to assess your blushing face. His trademark cocky demeanour had returned at full force, and you were getting the brunt of it. Saiyans were known for their confidence, but Vegeta really had to take the prize in that regard.

‘How adorable. You don’t need to tank any hits for me, though, sweetheart.’

He accentuated that last word in a way that nearly made you shiver. You’d never heard him call anyone a ‘sweetheart’ before, and you couldn’t tell whether it was more of a mocking gesture than anything else.

‘Vegeta…’

‘Shh… besides…’

He leaned so close you could feel his warm breath on your lips as he practically purred his next words.

‘... a face like yours is too pretty to mess up on my behalf.’

He withdrew with a cruel laugh at your flustered expression, and motioned to walk out of the training room after the others.

You still stood in your spot, legs shaking a bit. 

He was so hot.


End file.
